Magi: Division
by Otori0
Summary: (OCs) Kouritsuki es una princesa de Kou, pero huye deseando ser libre. Sin embargo, su vida cambiará por completo con esta decisión, tanto para bien como para mal.


01

-Kouritsuki... ¿De verdad te vas? -Preguntó Koumei.

-Sí, me voy. Por favor, hermano, no le digas esto a nadie.

-No lo haré, pero...

Kouritsuki paró de caminar para girarse al mayor, quien le miraba impasible, pero también preocupado, aunque no lo pareciera.

-Tengo que hacerlo. No puedo ser feliz aquí.

-Lo entiendo, pero tampoco creo que puedas serlo como fugitiva.

Kouritsuki desvió la mirada. Comprendía perfectamente lo que quería decir Koumei. El mundo era muy peligroso, e iba a estar ella sola. Una princesa que había vivido siendo siempre protegida y cuidada, estaría completamente sola y debería ser autosuficiente. Era una locura, un suicidio.

-Lo sé, pero no tiene sentido vivir como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Prefiero morir antes que eso. Lo siento.

Koumei comprendió que hablaba en serio. Su hermana pequeña era lo suficientemente madura e inteligente como para tomar una decisión como esa a ciegas, y él lo sabía perfectamente, a pesar de que continuaba inquietándole. Era muy probable que no se volvieran a ver, y eso le dolía.

-Entiendo... Ya no voy a intentar pararte. Has crecido mucho, pareces otra persona.

Kouritsuki sonrió levemente ante esas palabras, enternecida. Su familia no solía decirle cosas así, así que significaba mucho para ella. Se acercó para abrazar a su hermano, también cerrando los ojos. Quería recordar lo más vívidamente posible el calor, el olor y el sentimiento de estar junto a Koumei, ya que no podía despedirse de esa manera de sus otros hermanos y familiares.

-Cuídate. -Susurró el de pecas.

-Vosotros también.

Se separaron y ella retomó su partida, yéndose del Imperio Kou, quizás para siempre. Koumei la observó mientras su espalda se alejaba cada vez más. Quizás se arrepentiría de dejarla ir, pero también lo haría si le prohibiera salir. Ella era diferente a los demás príncipes; no soportaba todas las normas de la nobleza, todas las restricciones que le ponían. De algún modo, Koumei la envidiaba, ya que ya podría ser libre. Sin embargo, él debía hacer otras cosas. Su lugar estaba en Kou, junto a sus hermanos.

Kouritsuki tomó "prestado" un caballo y dejó los territorios de Kou, yendo hacia un mundo desconocido. Lo primero que debía hacer era encontrar un lugar apto para vivir. Sindria no era buena opción, ya que su rivalidad con Kou podía resultar un problema. Pensó entonces en Balbadd. Había oído muchas cosas sobre ese lugar, y parecía agradable. Era ahora una República y aceptaban a los extranjeros con los brazos abiertos, además de que estaba aliado con Kou. Se decidió por marcar Balbadd como su destino y comenzó a cabalgar hacia ahí. Llevaba una gran mochila a su espalda, consciente de que el viaje le llevaría un buen tiempo y que necesitaría todo tipo de cosas, pero eso hacía que avanzara más lento ya que pesaba bastante.

El camino era largo y tedioso. Al final del día no había avanzado casi nada. Sabía de antemano que eso pasaría, pero no creía que fuera a ser tan exagerado. Decidió pararse a dormir en una llanura vacía, colocando sus cosas y descansando. Le costó conciliar el sueño entre nervios e incertidumbre. También temía que alguien le atacara mientras dormía, pero podría defenderse perfectamente. Solía tener sueño ligero así que se despertaría con un poco de ruido. Al cabo de un rato por fin sucumbió al sueño y al cansancio y se durmió. Aunque era de noche no hacía mucho frío, afortunadamente. Había escogido a propósito la época más cómoda para viajar.

La noche era muy silenciosa. No había nadie más por allí. Sin embargo, no parecía una noche segura. La Luna llena brillaba sobre Kouritsuki y el estar completamente sola era poco tranquilizante. Aun así, consiguió descansar durante varias horas. Al cabo de estas, un sonido fuerte la despertó. Abrió los ojos ya en guardia, con su arma desvainada, un cuchillo largo que llevaba pegado al brazo mediante unas correas. Miró a su alrededor fijándose en cualquier anomalía. Volvió a escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas, y pasos. No era una persona. Era un grupo de diez como mínimo. Sospechando que probablemente eran saqueadores que querían robar sus pertenencias, Kouritsuki se acercó lentamente a ellos sin una pizca de miedo. Había entrenado desde pequeña para la guerra, unos cuantos ladrones no eran problema.

-¡Dad la cara! ¿Quiénes sois? -Exclamó.

Las personas salieron de entre los árboles. Eran campesinos normales y corrientes, lo cual dejó a Kouritsuki bastante perpleja. Algunos tenían armas, pero eran cosas de poca calidad como cuchillos de cortar carne o varas.

-L-Lo siento. -Dijo un señor que parecía ser el líder del grupo- Queríamos robar la espada de tu brazo.

Ella frunció el ceño. Llevaba una mochila colmada de cosas, ¿y lo que querían era su arma? No puedo evitar extrañarse.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó ella.

-Eso es... -El hombre desvió la mirada incómodo- Para salvar a nuestro pueblo.

Kouritsuki se dispuso a escuchar la historia de esa gente, curiosa. Además, si les ayudaba, quizás podía conseguir algún beneficio.

-Venimos de un pueblo llamado Gargais. Hace unos años apareció un edificio enorme en la plaza, y nadie sabía de qué se trataba. Los más valientes entraron para comprobarlo, pero nunca volvieron. Mi mujer también fue... y la familia de los que estamos aquí. Nos hemos reunido para ir todos juntos, pero necesitamos armas más fuertes que las que tenemos, por eso... Comenzamos a robar a los viajeros, pero nunca obtuvimos nada que valiera la pena. Esa espada parece tener mucho valor, seguro que...

-Espera un poco.

Kouritsuki reflexionó sobre esas palabras. Ya había oído hablar incontables veces de esos "extraños edificios". Al fin y al cabo, sus hermanos habían capturado unos también, y ella planeaba hacerlo tarde o temprano igualmente. Se llamaban Dungeons y en su interior había numerosos monstruos y pruebas que debías superar. La princesa aun planeaba esperar y entrenar más antes de enfrentarse a uno, pero quizás era una buena oportunidad para rematarlo ya y conseguir un Djinn. Además, si ayudaba a los ciudadanos, podría obtener alguna recompensa.

-Si yo hiciera desaparecer ese edificio, ¿dejaríais de robar a los pasajeros? -Preguntó.

-Pues... Claro, ya que no tendríamos ningún motivo.

Kouritsuki sabía que estaban siendo sinceros. Por su aspecto y poca habilidad de pasar desapercibidos, se veía que no eran ladrones profesionales.

-Está bien. Yo me encargaré. Ese edificio es un Dungeon, y no desaparecerá hasta que alguien lo complete. Yo lo haré. -Dijo Kouritsuki con determinación.

-¿Eh? ¿L-lo dices en serio? Pero...

-Tranquilos. Confío en poder hacerlo. Sin embargo, tendréis que dejarme dormir en vuestro pueblo y darme comida durante una semana.

Kouritsuki no necesitaba permanecer tanto tiempo allí, pero había motivos por los cuales deseaba hacerlo. Primero de todo, si conseguía un Djinn le gustaría practicar cómo utilizarlo ya que podría serle muy útil, y tampoco tenía prisa en llegar a Balbadd.

-¡G-gracias! ¡Te llevaremos ahora mismo!

Kouritsuki recogió sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia Gargais. Estaba cerca, más de lo esperado, así que no tardaron en llegar. El pueblo era pequeño y pobre, como sospechaba la de Kou. No había ninguna casa excesivamente grande ni cara ya que no podían permitírselo. Y tal como afirmaban los ciudadanos, en el medio de Gargais se alzaba un Dungeon.

-Bueno, iré cuando amanezca. Por ahora, ¿podéis darme un lugar para dormir? -Preguntó Kouritsuki.

-Por supuesto, puedes venir conmigo. -Dijo una joven- Mi casa es el hotel del pueblo, aunque no es la gran cosa. Me llamo Lily.

Kouritsuki siguió a Lily sin hablar demasiado ya que estaba demasiado cansada. Llegaron a la casa de Lily, donde Kouritsuki se sorprendió al no ver a nadie más. Lily era bastante joven como para vivir sola. Kouritsuki supuso que sus padres habían muerto, probablemente en el Dungeon.

Subieron al cuarto de Lily, el cual tenía dos camas. Una de ellas se la ofreció a Kouritsuki, quien no tardó en acomodarse. Lily se tumbó en la suya y miró a su contraria con una sonrisa entristecida.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Oh, nada... -Susurró Lily nerviosa- Es que esa cama era de mi hermana mayor, y estaba pensando en que os parecéis mucho.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Pero... Ella fue con mis padres al Dungeon, y no volvieron. Seguro que ya están...

Lily parecía estar a punto de llorar, y Kouritsuki quería hacer algo para evitarlo.

-Podrían estar vivos. Iré allí y traeré a los que me encuentre. Quizás tu familia o las de otros aún estén allí.

-...Ojalá...

Se despidieron y se dispusieron a dormir. Faltaba poco para el día siguiente, y ambas despertaron con el amanecer, pero para la sorpresa de la princesa, Lily ya estaba despierta. Kouritsuki miró a su alrededor buscándola y vio a Lily metiendo cosas de todo tipo dentro de una bolsa.

-¿Vas a algún lado? -Dudó.

-Voy a ir al Dungeon contigo.

Kouritsuki estaba confusa, pero Lily estaba completamente decidida a hacerlo.

-No puedes, es muy peligroso. Podrías ser una carga.

-No lo seré. He entrenado mucho para poder vengar a mi familia.

Kouritsuki suspiró, comprendiendo que sería difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Está bien, pero a la mínima que veas que no puedes seguir, te quedarás escondida y esperarás a que yo vuelva.

Lily asintió y ambas se prepararon para entrar en el Dungeon. Una vez consiguieron todo lo que necesitaban y todos los del pueblo les dieron ánimos, se colocaron frente al edificio y, por última vez, Kouritsuki preguntó:

-¿Estás segura de que quieres venir? No habrá vuelta atrás.

-No importa. Vamos.

Kouritsuki asintió y entró junto a Lily al Dungeon.

FIN.


End file.
